


Caduceus

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Rated Teen for a Bad Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Franky hears Bridget screaming for help in another room.(Because I needed some dumb fluff.)





	Caduceus

“No! Help!” 

The scream came from the living room. Franky immediately dropped everything she was holding to run towards the source of the perilous sound. She found Bridget and her nephew sitting on the couch, holding game controllers.

“If you leave me one more time, Terminus, you’re not getting healed for the rest of the match, you big hunk of junk!” the blonde called out into a headset. 

Franky shook her head.

“You gave me a fucking heart attack, Gidge!”

The blonde psychologist smiled and removed the headset.

“It’s not my fault I take my video games very seriously, Franky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to anyone who knows what game they're playing!


End file.
